inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 31
'Sup minna! Spikeyhead here! This is the 31st Chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Sorry for not updating for a long time, School's been getting in the way as usual and I've been too lazy. XD Anywho, Lets get this starteeeddd. B) Last Time... The Match between Raimon and Protocol Omega got to a bad start with Beta scoring the First goal. But, The Kaiousei Team were getting bored of Raimon playing all the time, Kira suddenly ran off...Again to somewhere different. Just as Raimon were about to lose hope, Nobunaga Stepped in and Mixi Maxed with Shindou! Kira finds a mysterious guy who seems to "punish" Kira for her mistakes. Just as Raimon win the match, Beta returns the Raimon players to normal. Kira then shows up seeming quite weird. The Mysterious guy reveals himself as Gamma and gives Kira a Choice to stay with Kaiousei and Raimon or go with Gamma...What will she choose?? Sealed... Gamma: Hurry up, I havent got all day.... Nano: Kira, Think about this! Jason: Are you giving us up or somthing?! Tasuku: Tell us! Me: .... I dont know what to say....Everything is a blur to me. Gamma: Well...? Gemini: Think about all the good times you had with us and Raimon!!! Kotora: Yeah! We had some good moments! C'mon! Aoi: Dont abandon your team! And us! Kyandi: Please! Dont go! I sigh. Me: Dont you get it already? I'm the cause of your problems! I'm the one who's dragging you down all the time!! Kii: Kira, You know that's not true! Rese: Of course not! You've been a great captain! Me: Look at yourselfs. Do you really think that I've been a great influence on you as a Captain? Megami: Tch! Dont be such a Baka, Kira! Me: But I am! I'm just a clown to you guys! Tsurugi: Dont say that about yourself! You kind, Helpful and- Me: Dont bother taking your pity on me....I'm a failure. You guys would do better without me. Akuji: No way! We would do worse! Hikari: We need our captain too, You know! Me: Not really. You guys would do much better without me being an idiot all the time...That's why... Midori: Kira, No! Akane: Dont! Gemini: Dont you dare! Me: I'm going. Kaiousei gasp in shock, Kira shrugs, Looks at Gamma and nods her head. Gamma smirks and seals her in his Sphere Device. Gamma: All done, Nothing you can do about it now. Nano: You...You Monster!!! Rese: How could you?! Gamma: Heh, I have things to do, Seeya losers soon. As Gamma teleports away, Tsurugi clenches his fists. Tsurugi: If only I....Didnt join the team...None of this would of started.... Megami: Oh no, Dont you start too! Gemini: This is none of our faults. We have to get Kira back! Tenma: Yeah, We'll help too! Jason: But....On one condition. Kaiousei plays the next match. Fei: But, You guys are not- Akuji: What was that? Were weak?! Pft...Oh pleeaasseee.... Hikari: We havent played for around 5 matches already! Shinsuke: Hikari's got a point guys... Nishiki: True Ze Yo... Shindou: Hmmm...We could play for- Tasuku: Please?! Pretty Please?? Just for meeeeee???? Raimon sweatdrop and Tenma grins a little. Tenma: Sure! The next match is important for you guys....We'll get her back!!! Everyone: Yeah!!! Clark: Yooossshhhh!!! We better get back to Raimon! The team are waiting! Both teams go back into the caravan as they Time jump back to their own time. At Raimon Junior High.... Fei: Finally... Tenma: Its been a long time! Kii: Aha! The Clubroom is back! Aoi: Yay! Clark: Its best if we head to the clubroom, The others are there already! Shindou: Lets go! They all run to the clubroom, Eager to see everyone. Tenma: Minna!!! Sangoku: Hey Tenma! Its been a while! Rese: So this is the team! Akuji: Cool! Kuramada: Hey guys! *Whispers to Hayami* Who are theeyyy?? Hayami jumps up and Shrugs. Hayami: I-I dont know, Do I?! >< Kariya: Umm...Hi- Gemini: Kariyaaa!!!! She runs up to him and hugs him tightly. Kariya: Gah..Umm...Gemini! I...Cant Breathe!!! Gemini: Oh, Sorry!! I'm glad your back, Kariya!! Kariya: Yeah! Me too!! ^^ Hikaru: Uhhh.... He walks up to Jason. Hikaru: Do they go out or somthing? Jason: I dont know... Kaiousei Sweatdrop and anime fall. Gemini: Hmm? Is somthing wrong? Tasuku: Err...Nothing!! Nothing at all!!! Rese: Yeah nothing!!! The siblings sweatdrop and laugh nervously. Kii: Awww, They are so alike! Megami: Yup... Kyandi: Its really cute!! Hamano: Sorry to burst your bubble guys, But who are they? He points at the Kaiousei Team. Akuji: Hey! Dont point at us like that! Jason: Lemme' at him!! Hikari: Guys, Calm down. Nano: Sorry about that....Uhh...Goggle guy! But, We are Kaiousei Gakuen! Tsurugi: Yeah, Kira's team..... Shinsuke: Oh, And...We lost- Suddenly, The bursts open. Its a Green haired boy wearing the Raimon uniform. ???: Sorry I'm late-- Who are they? Nano Facepalms and Kaiousei Sweatdrop again. Gemini: We are Kaiousei Gakuen! Okaayyy?? ???: Right. I'm Nakamura Fumito, Remember the name you guys. Fumito suddenly glares at Tsurugi. Tsurugi: Nakamura. Fumito: Tsurugi. Kotora: Uhhh...They know eachother? Nishiki: Yup...They are "Enemies" Ze yo... Fumito: Where's Kira...Tsurugi? Tsurugi's eyes widen as he clenches his fists. Tsurugi: She's- Fumito: You havent done anything to her, Have you?! Tsurugi: Of course not! Fumito: Where is she then? Shinsuke: ......As I was going to say, She got sealed in- Again, The door opens again and a Girl with Beige coloured hair. ???: Uhh...Sorry to burst in guys! Shindou: Its okay Hinode! Akuji: More new people?! Geez... Kyandi: Dont be so mean, Akuji!! Akuji: Sorry Sorry... .____. Hinode: I'm Murasakiirono Hinode! N-Nice to meet you guys!! ^^ Shinsuke: As I was GOING to say, Kira has been- The door opens AGAIN. A Girl with Brown Hair with a Orange Headband jumps out. ???: Cheesu!!! Shinsuke: Omae...........CAN I FINISH MY SENTENCE PLEASE?! Both teams become silent and the mysterious girl smiles. ???: Your so cute when your angry, Shinsuke!! Shinsuke: Ehh?! How do you know my name?? ;_; ???: Duh! I'm Nanobana Kinako!! Remember?? Aha! Tenma!! I've been looking everywhere for you Captain!! Tenma: W-What?! Kinako: Dont tell me you cant remember me either, Tenma!! :3 Gemini: S-She's creepy. Tasuku: Very. Kinako: Umm...Who are they?- Shinsuke: THEY ARE KAIOUSEI GAKUEN AND KIRA HAS BEEN SEALED IN GAMMA'S SPHERE DEVICE....Okay? Fumito: So, That's where she is....Tch! This is your fault, Tsurugi!! Tsurugi: Not really!!! Fumito: Yeah Really!! Nishiki: Guys!! Chill out Ze yo! Kuramada: Yeah, He's right...Geez... Sangoku: Eto....So...Crowded. Hikaru: I know!! >< Kinako: Anywho, As Your Ace Striker- Shindou: What? Tsurugi is the ace! Kinako: Not anymore! We battled for the Ace striker spot, And I won! Tsurugi: Huh? We never battled... Fei: Hmm...This is another Time Paradox...Again. Clark: Seems like it. Just go with it for now, Fei. Fei: Sure. Hinode looks at Fei and smiles a little. The others shrug and sigh. At The Eternal Prison. I sigh again. This sucks, I regret everything now. But, I still think its my fault that the team are losing. Me: Gah..So bored.... ???: Heh, You get used to it after a while, You know... Me: Huh? Who's there? ???: Me baka! In front of you! I look up and see a guy. He has dark green hair, Tanned skin and is quite built up. Me: Oh...You...Wait, What's your name again?? The guy facepalms and looks me straight in the eye. ???: My name...Is Zanark Abalonic. Me: Riigghhtt...I knew that. ^^'' Zanark stands up and walks to the metal bars of his cell. Me: What are you doing? I stand up too. Zanark: Trying to break out, duh!!! Suddenly, the double doors open and Gamma comes in. He walks along the corridor looking at all the prison cells, Alpha, Beta and Other Members of the Protocol Omega 2.0 are here too. Gamma sniggers and then he comes to Zanark's cell and my cage. I sit back down quickly. Gamma: Hmm..Trying to escape are you? Zanark: Maybe. Zanark smirks and laughs loudly, It echo's in the empty corridor. Gamma: I wouldnt even dare to, Just saying. He then turns around and looks at my cell. Gamma: Heh, Like your new home? Me: Not really. Gamma: Get used to it, You'll be here for a while. Me: Yeah, Whatever... I roll my eyes and Zanark sniggers quietly. Gamma walks back down the corridor and slams the door behind him. Beta: Geez, He annoys me. Alpha: Yes. Zanark: Well, Now He's gone.. Zanark stands up again and grabs hold of the Metal bars, Suddenly, Purple rays come out of his mouth and breaks the bars. He steps out of His cell casualy. Me: Woah! I notice that bars on my cell are broken too. Zanark looks at me as a Step out of my cage too. Zanark gets out a Sphere device and points it towards me. Me; Geez, This again? Zanark: You want to escape, Right? Me: Duh! Zanark: Then do it. Me: Fiinneeee... He seals me in his sphere device and runs out of the prison. Back at Raimon... Clark: Okay, The members are decided! Lets go!!! Everyone: Yeah!!! Kariya: Good luck Gemini~ Gemini: Thanks. ^^ Nano: C'mon!!! The choosen members of Raimon and Kaiousei Gakuen go into the caravan. Hoping to get her back. Next time... Raimon and Kaiousei find themself's at Jeanne D'Arc's time in France, Although, They dont seem like they are wanted thee by some of Jeanne's comrades. Kira and Zanark also happen to find themself's in France too, As for the Protocol Omega 3.0. Zanark suddenly Controls them and knocks them out! Kira is shocked about this and wants to take action. Zanark tells her that She has been replaced and makes her Join Protocol Omega 3.0. What will happen to Raimon and Kaiousei? Find out next time!! Character Debuts... Nakamura Fumito Murasakiirono Hinode Nanobana Kinako Zanark Abolonic Signature... Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series